When The Thunder Cracked
by XxxMiraculousBBxxX
Summary: It all started with thunder. Adrien's feelings started to change. He started visiting Marinette more and more as Chat and it only made it harder for him to decide. Did he love Ladybug or Marinette? Did Marinette love Chat or Adrien? Marichat and Adrienette! Eventual Reveal¡!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey beautiful people! This is the new story that I was talking about! If you guys haven't checked out my other story, be sure to go ahead and read what I have completed so far! Now read!**

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Well my miraculous is calling!" Ladybug chirped. "See ya in the next patrol Chaton!" And with that, the red heroine waved goodbye and threw her yoyo onto another building before tugging on the string and disappearing into the darkness.

"Good night M'Lady," Chat said, far too late for Ladybug to hear.

 _Drip._

"Huh?" He asked himself.

 _Drip. Drip._

The cat heroine placed a hand on his cheek and felt…. _Water?_

"Oh no," he muttered under his breath.

 _Rain._

Once Chat Noir realized what it was, he ran towards his lonely and empty mansion on all fours.

 _At least it's better than being out in the rain.._

 _BOOM!_

Thunder cracked. Chat Noir jumped at the sudden noise and yelped. He somehow managed to trip over his own feet and landed face-first.

He groaned.

 _BOOM!_

Another sudden noise. He jerked and quickly stood up.

 _Wait a minute…. I know this house._

He took a good look at where he landed and immediately recognized it as Marinette's home. Thank goodness he didn't land on a random civillan's balcony.

Another crack of thunder could be heard and it was all it took for heavy rain to start.

" _Meow!"_ Chat hissed. He quickly made his way to the small window.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_

He waited for one..two..three seconds before a face appeared. At first, the expression was annoyed. Then, shocked. Then horrified.

"Hey, princess, do you mind opening the window? I'm getting soaked out here!"

He could clearly see that it was Marinette and that she had said something but it wasn't clear. He saw her lips moving but due to the rain and thunder, he couldn't hear a thing.

Finally, she unlocked the latch and opened the window.

"Quickly, come in," she urged, signaling with her hand.

He did as he was told and slipped inside.

 **Marinette's POV**

I gave another yawn before finally agreeing with Tiki that I needed to sleep.

Quickly, I changed into pajamas and went to brush my teeth.

"Don't forget to put away your algebra homework," Tiki reminded.

"Oh right," I replied to her.

Honestly, I don't know what I would do without Tiki these days. She is always the one who reminds me of projects, homework, and events that are coming up. She helps me calm down at the stickiest of situations and she helps me save Paris. That's a huge bonus.

"Alright Tiki!" I chirped. "Get your rest. You never know when an Akuma might strike."

Tiki gave a cheerful giggle before flying over to the bed I made her.

As she did that, I climbed the ladder up to my bed and plopped down.

I let out a relaxed sigh. Just as I was falling asleep, a loud thunder cracked.

Then I could hear the rain starting to drip in my window. I sat up and looked outside. It seemed like a thunderstorm was on its way.

I lied back down just as another thunder rang.

 _THUD!_

 _What was that?_ I ask myself. _Eh, it was probably a small strike of lighting._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Did someone just-? Nah- But it sounded like-" I whispered to myself as I sat up once again to peer out my window.

"Ugh, what is it this time that fell over," I said as I assumed it was one of my plants.

I looked up, but instead of seeing a fallen plant, I saw a pair of green, cat-like eyes.

 _Chat?! What?!_

"Wait, what if he followed me home and now he knows my secret identity!?" I imagined what kind of disappointed words he would use.

"Oh, He hates me now! He just came to tell me that he-"

"Hey, princess, do you mind opening the window? I'm getting soaked out here!" I heard him say through the window.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just-" I unlocked the latch and flew open my window.

"Quickly, come in," I urged.

 **Normal POV**

Chat slipped into the bed and plopped down.

After closing the window, Marinette turned to scold at Chat.

"Chat! You're soaking my bedsheets!"

"Oh, my apologies, princess," The cat heroine said as he climbed down the ladder.

Marinette climbed down and stole a glance at Tiki's bed, relieved to see that Tiki had gotten the message and had hidden somewhere.

"Sooo…. Um, what exactly are you doing here?" Marinette asked, her voice having a hint of tension. She handed him a clean, fresh towel in order to dry him up faster. She waited for an answer as she saw him plop down on her chaise.

As she pulled her computer rollerchair over closer to him and sat, he gave his response.

"Well, you see," he started. "I had just finished patrol with Ladybug, when I felt water starting to fall. Then the thunder came and I started sprinting towards home. Another clap of thunder scared me and I fell down coincidentally on your balcony."

"Uh huh…" Marinette extended the sounds. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, not that I know of," Chat smirked. "Why? Was my princess expecting me to say something else?" He asked teasingly, booping her nose gently.

"Ha! You wish!" Marinette giggled.

"Indeed I do." Chat liked this side of Marinette. The sassy, teasing Marinette. For some reason, whenever she was around his civilian self, she seemed to be uncomfortable, almost afraid. She tended to trip over her own words and be a nervous wreck but whenever she encountered Chat Noir, she completely changed.

If only she could act like this to Adrien too.

"Helllooo," Marinette said, raising a brow. "Earth to Chat Noir!" She snapped her fingers repeatedly causing him to get a grip of reality once again.

"Oh, erm, heh," he grinned sheepishly.

"What made you go into Dreamland?" She curiously asked.

Chat squirmed in the small chaise until he got comfortable before answering his princess. Well, he couldn't exactly tell her what he was thinking and he needed a lie to cover it up _fast._

"Oh, well, um…. I was thinking about… something that I can't tell you because it includes my civilian life?" He ended up asking his sentence instead of saying it.

"Yeah right," Marinette laughed.

The room was lit up by the moon shining through her window and the few fairylights she had hanging around.

The room had a comfortable silence surrounding it. Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Chat Noir shiver. She smiled and stood up from the rollerchair and went to fetch a blanket for her silly kitty.

"What are you doing?" Chat asked when he saw her digging through her closet.

"Getting you a blanket. You seemed to shiver," Marinette responded popping her head out to look at him. "Ah! Here it is!" She started walking back to Chat Noir holding a warm-looking, large blanket.

"Why thank you, Princess! Taking care of your knight!" Chat exclaimed as Marinette covered him with the blanket.

"I'm not a princess, and you're especially not my knight," Marinette remarked.

" _Meow_ ch! You wound me princess!" Chat whined teasingly, holding a hand over his chest to represent the "pain."

"Yeah, yeah," Marinette rolled her eyes. "When are you planning to leave? I need to go to school tomorrow and I don't need you ruining the amount of time I have to sleep."

"Well, princess, you should know cats don't like water and if you have a look outside, it's pouring!"

 _BOOM!_

Chat jumped at the sudden thunder so high, that it seemed like he would crash into the ceiling. His cat ears drooped down and he shivered in his blanket.

Marinette raised a brow, "Are- are you ok?" She asked.

Chat merely nodded without looking at her in the eye. If she found out that he was scared of thunder, it would be so _embarrassing!_

 _BOOM!_

Chat jerked this time and hid his face under the blanket, avoiding Marinette's gaze.

"Wait a minute. Chat…. Are you afraid of thunder?" She asked. Of course, the moment she finished her sentence, another thunder decided to crack.

Chat's actions answered her question without having to say anything.

"Aw, my poor kitty!" Marinette giggled softly. She stood and went to sit next to the cat heroine on her chaise.

Chat peeked an eye out of the blanket and saw Marinette smiling warmly at him. His cat ears were still drooping as he poked his head out of the blanket.

"Come here!" Marinette opened her arms for a hug. Chat didn't hesitate one moment before sliding next to Marinette, leaning into her arms.

Marinette felt so comfortable and gentle while she was hugging a covered up, shivering Chat. He melted into her arms. With the warmth of the blanket and Marinette, he never wanted to leave.

Then, Marinette did the most amazing thing. She petted and ruffled his hair. It felt like heaven when her fingers scratched his hair behind his ears. Her actions immediately replaced shivering, with purring.

Chat's purrs were low but cute.

Marinette rested her head on Chat's but continued to pet his hair until she almost fell asleep.

She yawned before giving Chat a last pet on his hair and talking.

"Chat," she yawned. "I think it's time you go home."

A whimper could be heard emerging from Chat. "Noooooo." He whined.

"Come on Chat," Marinette whispered as she stood up, breaking the comfortable position they were in.

"But there's still rain and thunder!" Chat whined.

"Fine. You can stay until it stops raining but when I wake up in the morning, you better be gone," Marinette warned.

Chat smiled from ear to ear. "Deal."

Marinete climbed up to her bed and signaled Chat to follow.

"I can't have you on the floor, now can I," she said as she plopped down into her bed.

Chat followed and also plopped down into her bed, getting under her covers.

Marinette had already gotten comfortable and was already starting to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Kitty." She said with a final yawn.

"Goodnight,princess." Were the final words between the two before Chat cuddled up next to Marinette, finally falling asleep.

 _Stupid Alarm_. Marinette mentally said as she reached her hand out and stopped the alarm. She sat up but was immediately pulled back down with strong arms.

"What the-" she looked to her left and saw none other than a sleeping Chat.

"Chat! You dumb cat! I told you that by morning you were to be gone!" Marinette shouted, loud enough to wake up Chat. He had his arm draped over tummy, pulling her into a warm cuddle.

"What?" He sleepily said. The sight if Marinette woke him up immediately and he shot up. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Princess! I fell asleep!"

"Yeah, I can see that," she deadpanned. "I have to get ready for school and I'm guessing you should too. You should go now." She said.

Chat had a pink blush that his mask thankfully covered. Had he really been cuddled up with Marinette all night? The thought of it made his cheeks heat up even more.

"Are you ok?" Marinette cocked her head a bit, confused.

"Yeah- Yep- Totally fine!" Chat quickly said. "Well goodbye now Princess! I shall visit you tonight."

"Please don't," Marinette giggled. "We ended up like this today and I don't want to risk it happening again."

"No promises!" Chat smiled as he opened the window and climbed out. Before closing the window, Chat grinned and bid his goodbyes, finally shutting the window.

After he was gone, Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled. Tiki flew out and smiled at Marinette.

"Seems like you had a great night, Marinette," Tiki laughed.

"Tiki!" Marinette complained, embarrassed.

"I'm surprised he didn't detransform throughout the night," Marinette said.

"Oh he did. Plagg detransformed him in the middle of the night," Tiki replied giddily.

"Plagg? Is that Chat Noir's Kwami?"

Tiki nodded. "Plagg saw my little bed you made me and started heading to it, when he saw me. He squealed in surprise but then bursted into a happy bubble."

"Wait! Did you happen to see who was Chat?" Marinette asked, eyes wide.

Tiki nodded. "I'm not able to tell you his identity though."

"I know, I know," Marinette sighed. "Wait, so now Chat's Kwami knows _my_ secret identity?!"

Tiki nodded again. "He can't say a word either but don't you think it's time for you to go to school?"

"Right!" And with that, Marinette's day started.

 **Annddd Done! Who's ready for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day?! That's a record for me!**

"Bye Maman! Bye Papa!" Cried out a rushing Marinette. She quickly grabbed a banana and her purse, which Tiki was already safely hidden in, and headed out the door, hearing her parents' goodbyes.

Marinette ran to school all the way. She wasn't risking getting to class late; she was already running out of excuses.

She ran inside the school before coming to a stop at the door to her first class. She gave a deep breath and pushed the door open, sitting at her seat next to Alya.

Alya gave a chuckle, "Wow, it's a miracle that you're early for once."

Marinette playfully rolled her eyes before giving in and laughing, "Yeah, I know. Let's just say I had to skip breakfast and eat this instead." Marinette pulled the banana into view.

"Skipping breakfast? That's horrible!" Alya laughed, punching Marinette in the shoulder softly.

"Yeah, Yeah. At least it's better than nothing."

Adrien just " _happened"_ to overhear their conversation and decided to chime in himself. "You know, Princ- erm, _Marinette_ , you shouldn't skip breakfast. It's bad for your health." Adrien wanted to bang his head against the table for almost allowing a slip up out of his mouth.

Marinette could only blink before her cheeks started heating up. _Adrien? Talking to me? Say something you moron!_ She scolded herself mentally.

"Oh, haha, y-yeah!" Marinette forced out.

Almost out of nowhere, Adrien felt….. _Shy._ He looked at Marinette in the eye and could only think about last night. How they had been all cuddled up, warm, hugging. _Stop!_ Adrien told himself.

He, himself, was starting to gain a blush. He remembered Marinette's scent of cookies and cinnamon. God, how he loved that scent. Then his mind wandered to the warmth Marinette provided. How she cared enough to bring him a blanket and let him sleep in her house only because he didn't like the rain. Oh and her _hugs!_ That was the best of all. Her hugs were like heaven, I tell you! It was so comfortable in her arms. It felt like home. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

A sudden gentle punch on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Yo, dude. You okay?"

"Huh?" Only then, Adrien realized that he had been staring at Marinette the whole time and great! Now he embarrassed himself in front of her! He moved his gaze from Marinette to Nino and gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know dude! You tell me. You've been staring at Marinette for a full five minutes and your face is red!" Nino pointed out, laughing.

Adrien groaned before giving Marinette a shy and awkward glance. "Sorry." Was all he could say before the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

Marinette couldn't even register anything. At. All.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Ahhh," Alya gave a relaxed and satisfied sigh. "Lunch time has finally come!"

"It was about time!" Marinette exclaimed, walking out the door with her bestie. "I was starving!"

"Haha! Other than that, we _need_ to talk about Adrien! Did you see how he started blushing and was staring at you!" Alya almost shouted.

"What?! Blushing? Nah," Marinette waved it off.

"What?! Blushing? Yeah!" Alya opposed. "It seemed like he was thinking about something. A memory. Omg! Did you and him hang out and you didn't tell me?!"

"What! No! If anything, if I ever did, you know I would be panicking and call you. I didn't see Adrien at all except at school," argued Marinette.

"Well the blush that Adrien had wasn't for no reason!"

"Let's just get lunch. I'm starving!"

"Fine, fine. But don't think you're off the hook yet!"

"Hey ladies!" Nino chimed in. The two girls turned around and saw Nino and Adrien standing right behind them.

"Hey, Nino!" Alya greeted. "Hey Adrien."

"H-hi guys," Marinette tried.

"We were thinking that you girls would enjoy if we invited you out to lunch," Nino suggested.

Yeah! We would love that!" Alya and Marinette happily accepted.

"Great. We were thinking about taking you guys out to the café down the street," Adrien said, clasping his hands together.

"A-Awesome! L-Let's go then!" Marinette stuttered out.

"Lead the way, gentlemen!" Alya joked.

"It would be our pleasure," Nino played along.

And with that, they headed off to the café.

"Welcome to _Lily's Café,"_ greeted a young woman as soon as the bell jingled when the teens opened the door.

"Thank you," Marinette smiled as they went off to settle down somewhere.

They decided on sitting at a table for four. Alya and Marinette sat together while Adrien and Nino fought about who gets the seat by the window. Nino won that.

"Hello, what drink would you guys like," a waitress asked politely.

They all looked at the menu and chose their drinks.

"I would like a strawberry milkshake please," ordered Alya.

The waitress wrote it down in the notepad she had and waited for the others to respond.

"Hmm, I would like a Raspberry tea please," ordered Marinette.

"I would like a chocolate milkshake," decided Nino.

"And I would like a lemonade, thank you," Adrien finished.

"Alrighttt," the waitress said as she finished writing down the suggested drinks. "Your drinks will arrive soon," she smiled. "In a few minutes, I will gladly take your orders. Have a great day!"

"Thank you," they all said.

"Well she seems nice," Marinette said.

"Yeah. Although it is kind of her job to be nice in order not to get fired," Alya pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay, let's just look at the menu," Nino encountered.

They scanned the list of delicious foods, barely able to choose.

"Ugh! This is so hard! I want the _Crisp Chicken Sandwich_ but I also want the _Green Veggie Salad_!" Whined Marinette.

"Same! How about you get the _Crisp Chicken Sandwich_ and I get the _Green Veggie Salad_ so then we can share!" Suggested Alya.

"That would he great! Let's do that," cheered Marinette.

"How do girls even work," chuckled Nino.

"No clue, Bro. No clue," Adrien laughed along.

"Alright! Here are your drinks," the waitress settled down the four drinks before pulling out her notepad again. "May I take your order."

"Yes please. Can I have the _Crisp Chicken Sandwich,_ " Marinette ordered.

"Can I have the _Green Veggie Salad_ ," replied Alya.

"Alright," the writing waitress hummed. "And for you, gentlemen?"

"Ah, can I have the _Shrimp Paradise_ ," ordered Adrien.

"And may I get the _Brunch Special,_ " finished Nino.

"Alrighty!" The waitress cheerfully said. "Your orders will be here soon."

"Brunch? Nino, it's 12:20. Not the time for Brunch," scolded Alya.

Yeah, yeah," Nino rolled his eyes. While Alya continued to scold Nino, Adrien sneaked some Camembert for Plagg and Marinette slipped some cookies for Tiki into her purse.

After a while of waiting, their orders finally arrived. "And here are your plates," the waitress had said.

"We should go now. School will start soon," Alya reminded.

"Right," Adrien said. Nino and Adrien split the bill, refusing money from the girls, insisting that they had invited them for lunch. They left a five dollar tip before exiting the café and walking back to school before the bell rang.

"Thanks guys," Marinette said. "That was really sweet of you."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything," Alya smiled.

"No problem," Adrien gave a beautiful smile to Marinette. Marinette couldn't help but blush and had to look away in order to avoid becoming a puddle of goo.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Just in time!" Chuckled Marinette.

" _Adrikins!"_

 _Great. Just great._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter because I just whipped it up fast just to say THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! It's only been one day now two since this story has been up and it already has a lot of followers and favorites! Again, thank you guys SOO much. Also thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Each one made me smile! Now read!**

" _Adrikins!_ "

Yep. That's totally the voice they all wanted to hear. Totally.

Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes before forcing a smile onto his face. He turned, only to immediately have Chloe cling onto his arm like a child begging for a balloon.

"Yes?" Adrien asked, trying to stay patient.

"I want to go to a fancy restaurant! Pick me up at 7!" She sang before she left into the school.

"No one will pick you up at 7!" Adrien shouted after her. He had to go on patrol with Ladybug and he wasn't going to miss it because Chloe wanted to go on a date (which he gagged at the thought of it). Besides, after patrol, he could visit his princess.

Wait. He didn't have to wait. His princess was- wait. _Where was she?_

"You coming bro?" Nino shouted. He was already halfway in the school and the girls were probably already inside since they were nowhere in sight.

"Oh. Uh, Yeah!" And with that, Adrien ran in, heading to his next class.

"Alright class!" announced Ms. Mendeleiev. "I will be pairing everyone into groups of two for a science project. I will call out the pairs and then explain the project you are assigned to."

Ms. Mendeleiev reached for her notepad on her desk and started calling out names.

"Mylene and Ivan. Rose and Juleka. Sabrina and Max. Marinette and Nathanael. Alya and Nino. Kim and Alix. And Chloe and Adrien."

Chloe was going to protest the instant she heard that Sabrina wasn't going to be her partner. But she cooled down at the thought that at least Marinette didn't get Adrien as a partner. She did!

Groans could be heard from Kim, Alix, Sabrina, and Adrien as they all wanted a different partner than the one they were assigned to.

"Oh. There was a mistake. I had forgotten I swapped two people around. Its _Chloe and Nathanael._ And _Marinette and Adrien_ ," corrected Ms. Mendeleiev.

" _WHAT!_ " came a deafening screech from Chloe. She was outraged that that Maritrash had gotten partnered up with _her_ Adrikins! And she was stuck with Tomato Head.

"Chloe. Don't even start. What is said is said and that is _it._ Now, to explain the project," Ms. Mendeleiev clasped her hands. Chloe could do nothing but slump into her seat with her arms crossed and an irritated expression. "This science project is very simple. All that needs to be done is an experiment. You can decide on anything as long as you and your partner both agree in it. Then you have to put or write the steps, procedures, hypothesis, conclusion, photos, and things used to put out on a tri-fold. Along with the tri-fold, you must bring the actual experiment in the aftermath. Now, get chatting to your partners about what the experiment will be!" Ms. Mendeleiev demanded.

The teacher busied herself by reading a book, ignoring her students from then on.

Marinette let out a small "oof!" as Alya had jabbed her in the stomach. Marinette glared playfully at Alya while Alya leaned in and excitedly whispered, "You got partnered with Adrien!"

Marinette let out a dreamy sigh that was suddenly replaced with a panicked gasp. "The posters! The posters!" She whispered to Alya.

Alya let out a chuckle, earning a glance from Ms. Mendeleiev that caused her to immediately stop. Once it was safe enough, Alya turned back to whisper at Marinette, "We'll figure it out. For now, just go sit with your husband! Mine is waiting to sit down where your butt is at now." That caused giggles to escape Marinette's lips but went unnoticed by Ms. Mendeleiev.

Adrien smiled at her when she sat down best to him. "Hey," he greeted.

Marinette gave a goofy grin before stuttering out, "H-Hey! W-What shall we do f-for the project?"

"Hmmm, how about… _How Many Seeds In An Apple?"_

Marinette almost groaned. She gave Adrien a "seriously" look. "What are you, in first grade?" She joked. "A harder one! Like: _Is Copper The Best Metal Conductor?_ "

Adrien smiled. There was a hint of the Marinette she was when he was Chat Noir. "That sounds _purr_ fe- erm, perfect!"

Marinette, being the oblivious person she was, didn't notice the Chat-like behavior coming from Adrien.

"Alright then. I'll meet you over at your house tonigh- _tomorrow."_

"Sounds g-great!"

 _Ring! Ring!_

Time to go home and remove all the posters from her walls.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Marinette announced as she pushed the door to the bakery open.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Her parents greeted, giving her a warm smile before they continued assisting customers.

Marinette went up to their home and rushed to her room, opening the latch quickly.

"Alright Tiki!" Marinette said confidently as Tiki zipped out of her purse and floated above her shoulder. "We need to take down all of Adrien's posters hanging on my wall. I don't want him to think I'm a total creep when he comes tomorrow!"

Tiki let out a giggle before helping Marinette take down her pictures and posters of Adrien. And this time, they remembered to hide the framed picture too.

"Thanks Tiki. I couldn't have done it so fast without you," thanked Marinette. She was in the process of stuffing some posters into her closet as Tiki sat down at her computer desk.

"You're welcome, Marinette!" chirped the little being.

"Well now that this is all taken care of, I should probably start on the homework for today," Marinette said.

"Good idea!"

·

·

"Finally! Free time!" Cheered Adrien. He went up to his room and plopped down on his comfortable bed only to be bothered by Plagg.

"I want some Camembert!" Whined Plagg.

"Already?! I have you some before my photoshoot started!" shouted Adrien.

"Well I'm hungry!" Groaned Plagg, his stomach grumbling.

"Ugh! Fine! Here take some," Adrien finally gave in. He handed it to the cat Kwami, who happily accepted it.

Plagg stuffed it down his mouth, eating it all in one bite. "How is that even possible?! The freaking cheese was larger than you!" shrieked Adrien.

Plagg just simply grinned and rubbed his tummy.

"Well you've had what you wanted, now it's my turn," declared Adrien.

"Huh? No- Wait! Don't!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

·

·

"This homework is killing me! But at least it's over now, I'm done," Marinette let out a relieved sigh.

"That's great, Marin-"

 _THUD_

"What was that," Marinette said, as she went up the ladder, suspecting it to be another akuma.

 _Knock. Knock._

" _Purr_ incess! Your knight in shining leather is here!" Announced a voice at the other side of the window.

Marinette rolled her eyes and signaled Tiki to hide. "This is no Akuma," she muttered under her breath, opening her window. "It's worse."

"What's worse?" Chat asked as he slipped in and landed on her bed.

"Nothing, Chat. Nothing," Marinette responded sarcastically. "Say, what are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, I had some free time and decided to drop by and check up on my princess," explained Chat with a grin.

"What about Ladybug? Why don't you go visit _her?_ "

"My, my, aren't you a curious one," laughed the cat heroine. "Ladybug and I must keep our identities a secret, therefore, I don't know who she is and I can't visit her," chuckled Chat.

 _If only you knew._ Marinette let out a giggle at the thought of it, earning a confused look from Chat.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something," Marinette replied with a grin.

"Being mysterious aren't we, Little Lady?"

"Is there a problem? No. So shut that mouth of yours."

"Ooh~" Chat cooed. "Being sassy. I _like_ it!"

"What did I just say," Marinette remarked.

"Right, right."

"Listen, I want to go down to the bakery and help out my parents."

"But why help when you can be with a superhero!?" Did Chat mention that he liked how Marinette didn't seem very amused of him? He _loved_ it! He knew that any other civilian would be freaking out if Chat Noir showed up at their house. But Marinette, no, Marinette was different. Instead of being flattered by him, she gave him the opposite reaction. She gave him sassiness and teased him back. He especially liked that even if here he was, a superhero, she still prefered helping out her parents.

But he wanted her attention. No, he _craved it_. He wanted another moment where Marinette ruffled his hair, and comforted him, and hugged him. If he had to, he would _beg_ for it.

"You? Me spend the day with you?" Marinette laughed. "No thanks."

" _But Princess!"_ Whined Chat. He knew he sounded ridiculous but he _really_ wanted her attention.

Marinette gave him a flat stare that suddenly became a teaseful smirk. "Stop being such a kitten."

Adrien was taken aback. "A kitten? I'm not a kitten!"

"You're acting like one," chuckled Marinette.

"It's unfair! I bothered to come here and you reject me! You wound me princess!"

"Why don't you go to another one of your princesses?" Marinette always assumed that since Chat was such a flirt, he had many other girls he flirted with, with or without the mask.

"Other princesses?" Chat laughed at that. "Marinette, you're my only princess!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"You are. The only girls I talk to with my mask on is you and Ladybug," confirmed Chat.

"What? Really?" Marinette was not expecting that. _I guess I shouldn't have underestimated Chat._

"Yes really," Chat gave her a smile. "And actually, you and Ladybug are the _only_ people I know as Chat."

"Wow, I guess I never really thought of that," Marinette gave him a warm smile.

 _There's the attention I wanted!_ Cheered Chat mentally. _But I know her enough to know its not going to last! I better act fast._

"So please stay with me!" Begged Chat. At this point, Marinette and Chat had barely gotten down from her bed, stepping into the ground. Chat immediately fell to the ground and clinged onto her leg, giving her the baby-doll-eyes.

"Aww," Marinette cooed. "Fine, You win."

"Yay!" cheered Chat as he stood up from his position in the ground.

"Sooooo, what do you wan-" Marinette started before getting cut off by Chat. From what it looked like, he wanted scratches. "Fine." Chat gave an adorable smile before purring from her touch.

"But let's get into my bed so that it's more comfortable for a cat like you," teased Marinette.

"That would be _purr_ fect."

After they got comfortable, Chat started falling asleep. Marinette was sitting up and leaning her back into the wall while ruffling and playing with Chat's hair whom was laying down on his tummy, with his head resting on her lap.

"Hey, Chat?"

"Hmm?" Chat hummed.

"Would you like to meet my parents? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you over for dinner."

"No, no, princess. I think your parents wouldn't like to learn that a cat superhero has been in their daughter's bedroom, visiting her."

"I guess you're right."

"After all, I've met your parents before. They're really nice."

"You've met my parents before?" Marinette asked, shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Chat responded. "I've been at the bakery a couple times before, and sometimes _you_ assisted me."

The thought of Marinette helping Chat's civilian self out was pretty weird and nerve-wrecking. She could've been having a conversation with him and she didn't even know!

"Oh," was all she could mutter out.

"Well princess, I think if I stay any longer, my personal assistant will be suspicious."

"Chat, you're revealing too much about your civilian life!" Scolded Marinette.

"Sorry, princess! I'll be more careful next time!"

"Yeah, yeah just go."

"Eh bien, Au Revoir! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois! (Well then, Goodbye! Until next time!)" And with that, Chat lept out her window, sprinting to his mansion.

Marinette sighed. "He's such a dork."

Tiki came out from under one of Marinette's pillow, and giggled. "Just like Plagg."

·

·

Chat detransformed just after he slipped inside his bedroom.

Well if Plagg couldn't tell him Ladybug's identity, he might as well hint him. "How often are you going to visit your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Although I will visit her again tonig- Hey, wait! She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien blushed.

"Took you that long to realize I said that?" Laughed Plagg. "And great! Tonight sounds perfect!" Plagg secretly hoped that Adrien, transformed of course, would accidentally fall asleep again and then that way, Plagg could hang out with Tiki again.

"Wait, why do you approve of this? Did you hit your head again?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

Plagg gave a nervous chuckle before speaking up. "No. It's- It's just that that way, we don't have to be all alone here!"

"Uh huh," Adrien knew something was up. But he let him off the hook. "If you say so."

"Well kid, if you didn't know, patrol will be in an hour and I need me some Camembert!"

"Right, right."

As soon as Adrien was out of earshot, Plagg sighed. "This love sick idiot needs to figure out that Marinette is Ladybug soon. And I'll make sure of it. _I'll make sure of it._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww! I love reading the reviews (they put a smile on my face) and the suggestions (they give me even better ideas for future chapters). Thanks so much for all the love I've received! Just to be clear, this chapter wasn't really meant to be Adrienette fluff but you can consider it. Now read!**

…

Ladybug swinged from building to building trying to get on the agreed meeting spot she and Chat Noir agreed on in time.

She grunted as she landed on a rooftop and sat down at the edge, swinging her feet, waiting for Chat to show up.

She heard a soft " _thump_ " as Chat Noir tried to sneak up on her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and just as he was going to give his sneak attack, she spoke up. "Try harder next time, Chaton," she giggled.

"Aww man!" complained Chat. "Come on Ladybug! You've got to stop predicting my sneak attacks!"

"And you need to stop being so obvious of your arrival," she tossed back at him as he sat next to her, his feet dangling along.

"We should start patrolling now," Ladybug said, looking over the city, not meeting Chat's eyes. She was leaning back on her arms and the soft breeze went through her hair, making it blow against her face delicately.

"I don't see why not," Chat replied, standing up and stretching out a hand for Ladybug to take.

She took it and stood up, dusting herself. "Alright, well I go this way and you that."

"Alrighty! See you here in an hour?" Chat asked.

"Yep," she hummed.

"Couldn't have sounded better, My Lady."

"Just go already, Chat!"

Chat nodded with a smirk and jumped off in opposite direction of Ladybug, starting patrol.

Ladybug gave a satisfied grin and threw her yoyo onto the chimney of a roof and tugged on the string, starting her patrol.

¡

¡

1 hour later, Ladybug and Chat Noir met up in a nearby roof. "Anything happen?" Ladybug questioned.

"Nothing big. But I did help an old lady from a burglar," Chat explained.

"Good job, kitty!" Ladybug smiled as she scratched Chat's chin temporarily. "No Akuma for me either. Just a kitten afraid to come down from a tree."

"At least this cat isn't afraid," Chat said, pointing to himself proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ladybug rolled her eyes. She stood confidently atop of the roof, looking over the city of love. _Her city_. She gave a sideways glance at Chat and saw him looking over his city proudly and confident. Just like her. She smiled at that.

"Hey Chat?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, still looking over the city. Ladybug leaned back in her arms and gave a warm smile.

"You're a great partner. I couldn't have asked for a better one. Although the puns annoy me, I still find you as a great partner," she said, turning her head to face Chat.

Chat looked at her in the eye and smiled. "Thanks Ladybug. I appreciate it."

 _Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep!_

Chat looked down at his miraculous and realized he only had 2 pads left. "What?! I didn't even use _Cataclysm_!" He said in disbelief.

"Maybe your Kwami is just tired," suggested Ladybug. "Anyway, you should go. See ya!"

"Goodnight, M'Lady," Chat said with a final kiss to Ladybug's hand. This time however, she didn't pull away. She blushed.

"Bonne nuit! Au revoir! (Have a good night! Bye!)" Ladybug smiled and left into the unknown.

¡

¡

"Shall I visit my Princess?" Chat questioned himself as Marinette's balcony came into view the closer he got. "Screw it! I'm visiting." He decided.

He landed on her balcony gracefully like a cat, barely making any noise as he made his way to get window. " _Purr_ incess! Are you in here?" Chat asked, his voice muffled as he pressed his face against the window. "Huh," he muttered as he pulled away from the window. "She's not there."

He tried peeking over her balcony into the bakery but saw no sign of Marinette. "Maybe if I enter as Adrien I can ask where Marinette is," he told himself.

He jumped into a nearby, dark alleyway and detransformed into Adrien. Plagg, like usual, whined for cheese and out of the frustration, Adrien gave him some. He peeked out before exiting the alley and whistling casually like nothing happened.

He smiled as he made his way to the bakery door and knocking. Marinette came into view and gave one of her freak outs which Adrien found _adorable._ She gave a goofy smile and opened the bakery door. "A-Adrien!" She greeted. "W-W-What a s-surprise!"

"Hey Marinette," Adrien grinned.

"T-The bakery is closed b-but I'm sure I can whip up something f-for you!" She stuttered out.

"Actually, I'm just here to hang out, you know?"

"H-Hang out? W-With me?"

Adrien gave a polite and sweet smile. "Yeah, I mean why not? We will be partners after all and I guess we should just spend time together before we get started in our science project."

"O-Okay!" Marinette exclaimed a little too happy. Her heart fluttered at the thought of it and her knees almost became jelly. "Sounds p-perfect!"

"You mean, _purr_ fect," corrected Adrien with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes and an annoyed groan slipped past her lips. Adrien was very amused at the fact that she gave the same reaction as when he is Chat. It made him happy.

"Well then, c-come in," She offered.

"Thank you."

"Marinette, sweetie?" Came her mom's voice. "Who was it at the door?" She came into view and immediately smiled. "Adrien! What a pleasant surprise to see you!" The petite woman welcomed.

"Thank you Mrs. C-"

"Call me Sabine," she interrupted.

"Right. Sabine. Got it!" Adrien ensured.

"Well c-come on, l-lets go to my b-b-bedroom!" Marinette interfered. She could barely get the word "bedroom" out.

"Sound great to me."

 _Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?!_ Marinette told herself.

¡

¡

Marinette and Adrien settled down and had been playing Mecha Strike III for about half an hour. "I think your lucky charm bracelet left all its luck on you," Adrien said with a chuckle after being defeated once again by the Mighty Marinette.

"What can I say, I am quite the lucky person," responded Marinette.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"But hey, there's still a chance you can win," encouraged Marinette. After spending time with Adrien, her stuttering called down. She would have a few stutters here and there but hey, you can't blame a girl for trying!

"I don't think that'll happen with you around," joked Adrien. He was having a great time with Marinette. Even if he kept losing. He checked his watch and his eyes widened, "Hey, I have to go! If my dad knows I'm not home, he won't be very happy."

"Aww bummer! W-Wait! If you get in t-trouble it's all my fault! _Oh God!_ " Marinette groaned. So much for being lucky.

"Hey," came Adrien's reassuring voice. He put his hand over hers and looked at her in the eye. "It's alright. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who decided to come." Marinette's cheeks were cherry red the instant he put his hand over hers. She tried to get words out but her brain and heart were not cooperating.

Adrien gave a questioning look and then realized their hands. He yelped lightly and pulled his hand away. "S-sorry!" Now it was his turn. Pink dusted over his cheeks, hoping Marinette couldn't see it.

She could. _Is he….blushing?_ Marinette gave the faintest of squeals. Not even Adrien heard it.

"Well um, I should go now," Adrien said.

"Y-yeah" Marinette finally stuttered out.

"But at least I'll come over for tomorrow to work on the project," Adrien tried to lighten the mood.

Marinette gave a small smile before adding, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Adrien went down the stairs and out the door, accompanied with Marinette. "Well, see ya!" Adrien bid.

"Y-Yeah, later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the love I've been receiving! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story, I really appreciate it. This chapter isn't the best but because of that, I gave a little treat to you guys! Now read to find out what it is!**

"Ughhh!" Marinette groaned as she sat up, still half asleep. "Shut up, stupid alarm." She reached for her phone and turned off the buzzing alarm. She unconsciously laid back down, ready to continue dreaming of Adrien.

"Marinette!" A voice rang. A nudge. "Marinette!" Another nudge. "MARINETTE!"

Marinette shot right back up, eyes wide. "Wha- huh?- Akuma?"

Tiki giggled. "No silly. You're going to be late!"

"Thanks Tiki!" Marinette smiled as she dressed for school.

¡

¡

Marinette came running into class, half tripping on her way to her seat. Marinette's back was hunched over and her hands rested on her knees. She took one last gasp for air before standing up straight and smiling. She sat down next to Alya, finally settling in. As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Wow, you made it in time… _again,_ " Alya whispered to Mari.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it," Marinette joked. Soon enough, class started and the teacher explained more of the science project that had to be done.

" _Psst_ ," came Alya's hushed whisper. She passed a note over to Marinette under the desk, not wanting to gain Ms. Mendeleiev's attention.

Marinette took it carefully and what she read made her cheeks turn a slight pink.

 _Did you notice Adrien staring at you when you came running in? His eyes just simply followed you!_

Marinette, of course, didn't notice this because she barged in without paying any attention. Had Adrien really been staring at her?

" _Ahem_ ," came a cough. Marinette looked up and met Ms. Mendeleiev's stern eyes. Marinette gave a sheepish, innocent smile hoping the teacher wouldn't go as far as reading the note out lou-

"Would you care to read what is on that note?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked although it was more of a demand.

"Heh, um," Marinette looked down at the note in her hands and then looked around at her classmates. Chloe and Sabrina were holding back an evil laugh, Alya seemed horrified, Nino looked casual, Adrien looked worried, and everyone else were just interested in the fact that the class president had been caught.

Out of nowhere, screams could be heard outside the school. "Akuma!" One said. "Ahhh!" Another yelled. "Ladybug come save us!" The other pleaded.

Saved by the Akuma. Perfect timing, Hawkmoth.

Ms. Mendeleiev whipped her head around, hearing the warnings before escorting everyone out. "Everyone go! Get home!"

Marinette ran out before Alya could even blink and Adrien stayed behind as everyone left the room. Alya cheered for the Akuma as she set her camera to 'Recording'.

As soon as everyone was out of the classroom, Adrien called on his transformation. "Plagg, Claws Off!" A replaced Adrien jumped out of one of the few windows in the classroom.

The same went for Marinette. She made sure she was alone in the bathroom stalls before calling for Tiki. "Tiki, Spots On!" As the magic went through her body, more screams could be heard outside. Ladybug now stood and she yoyo'ed her way out of the window and into the crime scene.

"Hello M'Lady," greeted a voice from behind her.

Ladybug turned to meet Chat Noir before the duo started their fight for justice. "Hello, Chat. Let's go defeat this Akuma!"

¡

¡

Half an hour later, the Akuma was purified. Apparently an employee lost her job and she wanted revenge. Ladybug yanked the tag off her shirt and broke it, releasing the dark butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled aloud as she threw her lucky charm into the air.

"Pound it," Chat and Ladybug called at the same time, bumping their fists.

 _Bee, Beep!_

"Well, gotta go M'Lady! My ring's calling!" Chat bid as he used his baton to get out of the public.

Ladybug gave a small smile and nodded before her earings beeped and she herself left.

She yoyo'ed back into the girls' restroom, which was fortunately empty.

Chat, not wanting to risk being seen detransform in the classroom, entered the boys' bathroom through the window and called his transformation off.

"Cheese!" Demanded Plagg. Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Is there a day when you _don't_ complain?" Adrien said. Nonetheless, he fished out Camembert from his school bag and handed it to the cat being. The little god hummed in delight as he devoured his favorite cheese.

Adrien exited the empty bathroom and stopped when he heard a familiar voice. He was right next to the girls' restroom when he heard-

"Tiki, Spots off!" Called the voice.

 _Ladybug._ There was no denying it.

Plagg popped his head out of Adrien's shirt pocket when he heard the voice of Tiki.

"Is there any chance you have cookies on you?" She asked.

A muffled giggle could be heard through the door. "Here you go, Tiki."

"Thanks M-"

At this moment, Adrien covered his ears with his fingers. There was no doubt that it was Ladybug and if she wanted to keep their identities a secret, he would respect it. All he managed to learn, was that apparently her name started with M.

Wait. That means that Ladybug goes to his school! She could be closer than he thinks. And there's a chance he might know her!

Adrien looked down at Plagg who was signaling that the coast was clear and he could now unplug his ears. Adrien did and gave a love sick smile.

"Oh god," Plagg said in a disgusted voice.

"Oh you shut up! And hide!" ordered Adrien. Plagg gave an eye roll before obeying his miraculous holder.

Adrien left and went to next class, Ladybug being the only thing in his mind as he plopped down on his seat next to Nino. Nino wore a confused expression but dismissed any idea.

A sudden _CRASH_ finally brought him back to reality. He moved his gaze from the ceiling to Marinette, who happened to trip over her own feet. Adrien didn't hesitate to get out of his seat and assist Marinette. She had, after all helped him that rainy night.

Adrien kneeled down and offered Marinette a hand. She looked up and met his gaze, the blue of her eyes giving him a funny feeling in his stomach. She gave a small squeak (which he found _adorable_!) and blushed before taking his hand, finally getting to her feet.

"Uh, t-thank you!" She quickly thanked before scurrying off to her seat.

Adrien watched her get to her seat before hurrying to his own. Great, now all he could think about was Marinette AND Ladybug.

 _This is going to be a problem_ , Adrien internally groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! One, Hello beautiful people! Two, sorry this chapter is short. Three, don't worry I think you'll survive with this. And lastly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I can't even begin to explain how happy it makes me that people enjoy this story. Okay, okay! Read!**

"So, ready for the project?" Adrien asked with a sweet smile.

"Uh, yea-yeah," Marinette responded with a partial stutter.

"Great! Shall we?" Adrien offered his arm.

Pink coated Marinette's cheeks as she gave a cheeky grin. "We shall." She confirmed, linking her arm with his.

 _Oh my gosh I'm actually doing this! What has gotten into me?! I'm never washing my jacket again!_ Marinette decided as they exited the school.

A small _Ding!_ could be heard as they entered through the front door of the bakery. Her parents welcomed them and offered almost the entire bakery sweets, which Marinette declined, much to Adrien's disappointment. Nothing, however, could stop him from getting a croissant. So when he heard- "What about 6 croissants?"- he simply couldn't help but accept.

Finally, Marinette and Adrien made it to her room, which was thankfully, Adrien-poster free.

"So, uh, w-want to begin on the project right away or do h-homework first?" Marinette asked as she offered her computer roller chair to him.

"Thanks, and let's do homework first. Might as well get it over with!"

"R-Right! Silly me, I should k-know."

¡

¡

It had took half an hour for them to finish the homework given to them. Luckily, no Akumas had interrupted them… or at least yet.

Now, back to the present, Marinette and Adrien managed to finish half of the experiment. Adrien was busily scribbling down notes that would later be helpful when putting all the information down on the three-fold. Marinette was snapping pictures every now and then which some would be decided to display along with the information.

Marinette was simply sitting, legs crossed, on her bedroom floor. Adrien was on the computer chair, using her desk as a hard surface to write on. Multiple times, Adrien offered to switch places with Mari so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable from just being on a hard floor. Of course, she declined every time.

After a few more minutes, Adrien used his hands to boost himself away from the desk to roll near Marinette. "I think we could use a break." He suggested, almost begged.

"I was just about to say that," Marinette stood and stretched. Marinette picked up the plate of croissants and held it out. "Want one?"

"Is that even a question?" Adrien chuckled as he grabbed the treat. Right away, the heavenly flavor melted into his mouth, earning a moan of pleasure to escape Adrien's lips.

"Mmmmm," Adrien smiled. "Marinette these are amazing!" He complimented.

"R-Really? T-Thanks! But my parents deserve the credit. I'll make sure t-to tell them you enjoy them." _Like heck! I'll tell them to sell only croissants at the bakery! That should bring Adrien here all the time!_

"Awesome! So, uh, tell me more about yourself, Marinette."

"W-What?" Marinette squeaked.

"Well yeah. I don't know much about you. I mean we're friends, at least I hope, and we don't know much about each other," Adrien finished with a nervous look.

"O-Oh! Heh, heh! Yeah, I totally don't know anything about you like your schedule-"

"What?"

"-What?" Marinette saved. She almost slipped everything! It would've been her doom!

Adrien gave an uncertain smile. "Okay? Um, anyway, what's your favorite color?" _Pink!_ screamed a voice at the back if his head. Of course he knew, it was one of the many things that he learned as Chat from her.

"Pink," she answered. "Yours?"

"G-Green," he confirmed.

"Woah, ho ho!" Marinette giggled. "Tell me, is it because your eyes are green?"

"What! No way! I just think green is pretty _paw_ some!"

"Seriously! Why the pun!"

"It was just the _purrf_ ect o _purr_ - _tuna_ -ty!"

"Ugh! Double pun! Why Ch- Adrien! I mean Adrien!" Marinette internally groaned. Was she really just about to call Adrien, Chat? Ugh, she was so stupid! That would be silly. Adrien and Chat are completely different, there was no way.

Adrien luckily didn't notice. Or at least he seemed not to. "Alright! Shall we continue the project?"

Marinette gave a small smile. "We shall."

 _I'm definitely visiting this Princess tonight._ Adrien mentally said as he gave a small smile towards Marinette. Her cheeks deepened into a cherry red. _Yep definitely visiting tonight._


	8. Chapter 8: What's the plan?

**Since I gave a hint to this review:**

 **blackmailingqueen: Plagg is going into matchmaker territory! PLAGG! turn back it's a dangerous place to go! Once there you can't come back! You'll want to ship everyone!  
This is amazing! I love it! Can't wait to see what matchmaker Plagg has in store!**

 **I thought I'd give it to everyone else to be fair. Well Yepp! Plagg is heading to a danger zone! But doesn't he bring bad luck with him? ;) (hint hint) Haha okay! Read!**

"Hurry up, Plagg!" Adrien said, annoyed. It was approximately 10:30 (22:30) at night.

"Listen kid, if you want to visit your princess for a reasonable amount of time, you need to let me eat!" explained the Kwami.

"Yeah,yeah. Just hurry up!"

"Jeez, if you're so desperate to see your girlfriend, why don't you just go as Adrien!"

"G-Girlfriend? M-Marinette's not my g-girlfriend!" Adrien exclaimed, a blush creeping onto his face.

"That's not what your stutters say. Or your urge to visit her, or the flirting, or the-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Adrien interrupted. "Still, my heart belongs to Ladybug. You know that!"

Plagg chuckled. "Trust me, it wouldn't be as bad as you think to have at least a little crush on Marinette." Plagg hinted. God, he hoped the kid would catch on but considering how oblivious he was, he wouldn't any time soon.

"What do you mean? And what would you know about this! All you do is eat and eat!"

"Alright, alright loverboy! I'm done with my Camembert. Happy now?"

"Very," Adrien smirked. "Plagg, Claws Out!'

¡

¡

"Aaaaaaanddd done!" Marinette confirmed. She gave a huff of air before she gave a dreamy sigh. Marinette had just finished putting the posters of Adrien back on her wall (with the help of Tiki of course!). She and Adrien had agreed to finish the science project at his house so no worries! She was safe from embarrassment.

Tiki gave a small giggle. "Are you sure it was a good idea to put them back on? Chat Noir might visit you."

"Huh? What does Chat Noir have to do with any of this?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Tiki said a little too quickly.

Marinette gave a suspicious glance at Tiki before taking a look at an Adrien poster. "Well don't worry. I'll make sure he won't see them. I'll won't let him in! I'll make him stay out on the balcony."

"Alrig-" Tiki didn't even finish her sentence. She quickly flew off somewhere, hiding.

"Tiki? What's wr-"

 _Tap tap._

"- oh. That's what."

Marinette gave a groan and eye roll before climbing up to her bed. Once she reached her window, she immediately saw Chat's green eyes. "What do you want?" Marinette asked dryly.

"Well, _purr_ incess, I would like to come in," Chat's respond came, pointing at the latch with his index fingers on the other side of the glass.

Marinette took a glance at her walls. Well, she did turn off the lights before going up to her bed. It was dark enough to hide the posters. "Hmmm, alright." Marinette's final answer came.

She unlatched and opened her window, allowing Chat to slip in.

He plopped down on her bed and gave a cheeky grin. The only source of light was the moonlight, shining through the window.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to-"

"Nice posters princess," Chat interrupted. It sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

How could she have forgotten! Of course that damn cat had night vision! Ugh this was so _embarrassing_.

"W-What? C-Chat!" Marinette whined with a very visible blush.

"Tell me princess, do you have a crush on this model?"

"H-His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. And n-no, I don't have a crush in him! I-It's just f-for a p-project?"

"UUUUh huh," Chat said, still unconvinced. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he continued his questions. "Do you like him for only his looks?"

"I was afraid you were going to keep asking. And no! Of course I don't like him for only his looks! Although that is a bonus. A very great bonus! Ahem, anyway, he's really sweet. He cares for everyone around him, he's selfless, he's kind, he's just amazing!" Marinette rambled.

Chat's jaw dropped a little as he listened to Marinette continue. She really thought all those things about him? He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside him. He gave a genuine smile as she kept rambling.

"But of course he's too perfect, that I can barely form a sentence around him. It's just, he had these beautiful green eyes that make my brain stop working and my heart start beating faster. You know?" Marinette finished off.

"Y-Yeah. I do," Chat replied with a smile still plastered on his face. How could he have been so blind! Sweet, shy Marinette had a crush on him the whole time! It all made sense now. The stuttering, the blushing, the ramblings, the squeaks, the mini freak-outs. It all pointed to him. She had a crush on him!

"Tell me, who do _you_ like? Actually, that is too much to ask. How nosy if me. That's personal and-"

"It's fine _purr_ incess. Besides, it's quite obvious who I fancy. Ladybug," Chat answered.

"Ladybug? I thought you just flirted with m- Ladybug! You just flirted with _Ladybug_ as a joke," Marinette expressed. She mentally slapped herself for almost allowing a slip up.

Chat laughed. "A joke? Princess, I have never joked about my feelings for her. I _love_ her."

"B-But you don't even know who she is. For all you know, she could be 45!" Marinette exclaimed. She sounded silly and she knew it. 45?! She could've come up with something better.

"So be it, I think I would still love her. And I know she isn't 45, silly!" Chat laughed.

Marinette giggled. "I know, I know. But, still. You don't know how or who she is without the mask. How can you be so sure you love her?"

"Well, _purr_ incess, the masks did me a favor. I didn't fall in love with her appearances, although that _is_ a big bonus; I fell in love with her. Just….. _her._ Her confidence, her skills, her clever mind, her ability to come up with ideas so quick, her leadership, her braveness, her _everything_!" Chat finished with a dreamy sigh.

"Y-You really think that about m- Ladybug!"

"Yeah," Chat gave a sad smile. "But she always seems to ignore my feelings. I believe she thinks my flirting is a joke, but it's not! I tried telling her on Valentine's Day but I wasn't able to tell her."

"Oh," Marinette muttered. She never knew Chat Noir thought of her alter ego like that. What he said was true; she _did_ believe his flirtations were jokes. She didn't know his feelings were genuine. Heck, she didn't even know he was trying to give her signs all along!

"Yeah, but enough of Ladybug! Let's talk about _your_ crush," Chat pointed to her posters.

"But we _already did!_ " Marinette whined.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not enough!" declared the clad heroine.

"Well enough for tonight we did! Would you like to p-"

 _CRACK!_

Chat jumped at the sudden noise. Right after the loud noise, heavy rain started to pour.

"Aw come on!" yelled Marinette to the sky through her closed window. A whimper escaped Chat's lips and he began to crave Marinette's warmth.

Marinette looked back at Chat. Well, they were still on her bed, sitting close to each other. And Chat was scared of thunder so…..

"P-Princess?" came Chat's weak voice.

"Yes?"

"C-Can we maybe c-cuddle? It'll make me feel better.." Chat finished off embarrassed.

Marinette gave a soft giggle before opening her arms, welcoming Chat to her warmth.

Chat practically threw himself onto Marinette. Marinette was laying down, looking at the ceiling, with Chat resting his head on her stomach and with one arm bringing her closer by hugging her waist. Marinette ruffled and petted his hair causing purrs to emerge from him and sleep starting to overtake him as well as her.

Their shared warmth was enough to keep them from the cold. Trust me, they didn't need a blanket.

Chat's purrs were low but audible enough to make Marinette think about how she viewed Chat.

Chat was already visibly asleep and Marinette didn't have the heart to wake him up. So she did the second best thing, she drifted to sleep along with him.

Half an hour later after they were both obviously asleep, Chat's transformation wore off.

"Finally!" Plagg cheered.

"Shh!" Tiki's hushed whisper came.

"Aw Tiki! Missed me?" Plagg joked in a lower voice.

"I hate to say it but yes."

"Finally falling for my charms, I see."

"I said I missed you, not loved you," Tiki deadpanned.

"Alright, alright. So what are we going to do about these dorks?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know," Tiki confessed.

"We can try- nah, that won't work. We need to keep planning but we can't count on them always cuddling together and Adrien staying the night," Plagg pointed out.

Tiki took a moment of thought. "Hmm, you're right. I have an idea but it's risky," Tiki warned.

"Talk away."

"Alright. We can meet up during their class time. They won't be paying attention and hopefully neither will their classmates. You have to take a peek out of Adrien's bag before quietly and sneakily coming onto Marinette's backpack. We can plan in there. After, we'll check the time and you'll sneak back into Adrien's bag before the bell rings. Got it?"

"Got it!" Plagg ensured.

"Alright. Don't mess this up!"

"Don't worry, I won't."


	9. Chapter 9: Nathalie knows

As the sun started rising, Plagg awoke and decided to suck himself into Adrien's ring before they woke up.

"Alright Tiki," Plagg said with a yawn. He untangled himself from their comfortable position, because alike to Marinette and Adrien, they had cuddled. "I have to get myself into Adrien's ring before they wake up."

"Awww," Tiki managed to mumble, keeping her eyes closed. "A few more minutes!" she begged.

"Oh alright. But only because you're adorable," Plagg confessed.

"Yay!" Tiki cheered.

"Alright come here love bug!"

¡

¡

Stupid, stupid alarm! Marinette awoke and stopped her alarm, taking notice of her surroundings. Of course! Once again, she and Chat had fallen asleep. Not that she minded.

In fact, she didn't mind at all this time. Instead, she decided on laying back down and cuddling up to him again.

But of course, another alarm went off. Marinette gave a sigh of defeat before sitting back up and stopping her alarm once again. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before ruffling Chat's bed hair. Chat seemed to still be fast asleep but nonetheless, a smile was plastered on his face and sigh of pleasure slipped out his lips. Soft-looking lips, Marinette noticed.

Chat gave a yawn and turned his body around so that he was now laying down on his back and positioned like a starfish. "Good morning, Princess," Chat calmly said, eyes still closed.

"Good morning, Kitty," smiled Marinette.

"Huh. You're surprisingly not kicking me out," Chat said with a soft chuckle.

"Haha. Very funny," Marinette deadpanned. "I will be if it don't stop being adorable! I mean! If you don't stop being affordable? No- ah- I mean if you-"

"Okay okay princess," laughed Chat. "I get it. I'm hot," smirked Chat.

An adorable blush took over Marinette's face. "Out," demanded Marinette.

"What? But-"

"I said out kitty!"

"Fine, fine, but you know you love me!' Chat declared.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," Marinette chirped.

"I will," Chat joked back.

"Goodbye! Whether we'd like to admit it or not, we have school today."

"Right, right," Chat sighed with a frown. He quickly replaced it with a smile as he climbed out the window. "Have a fair day princess," he bid, giving a two-finger salute.

"Goodbye kitty," Marinette said and with that, she closed her window and Chat leapt home.

"Ugh, okay, school!" Marinette reminded herself. "Gotta get ready for school. Right."

She climbed down her bed and went to fetch a pair of clothes. "Ugh. Tiki! Have you seen my usual pink pants?" Marinette called out.

"I think your mom put them to wash this morning," Tiki's voice responded from behind her.

"Aw okay. I have to wear something else th- Wait! That means she came into my room! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Did she see Chat? I'm so doomed! They're going to kill me! No- They're going to kill Chat! Oh no, oh n-"

"Marinette, calm down!" Tiki demanded. Once Marinette's attention was on her, she continued. "Don't worry, she didn't see you and Chat. Plagg and I have our ways. Don't ask. Oh and no, your mom didn't see us."

Marinette gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, for a minute there I thought- School! I need to get ready for school! What am I going to wear!"

"I'm sure we'll find something."

¡

¡

"Adrien! Adrien!" Nathalie urgently knocked on the door to Adrien's room. "Adrien, I'm coming in!"

She wiggled the door knob before she managed to open it. Empty. His room was empty. No Adrien.

"Adrien?" She called out. "Maybe he's already downstairs," she told herself. She exited his room pulling his door so that it closed. Just as she was going to close it shut, she heard something, or _someone_. She kept the door mostly closed but left a little open so that she could peek an eye into the room.

A grunt could be heard and her eyes became wide as she spotted Chat Noir in Adrien's room. _What is he doing h-_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Chat's detranformation, leaving Adrien in his place.

Nathalie almost fell back, an inaudible, horrified gasp leaving her mouth.

"Adrien- Adrien is Chat Noir," she almost didn't believe it. She ran away from the bedroom door as fast as she could.

"Adrien is Chat Noir," she finally muttered in disbelief when she was at the bottom if the stairs.

¡

¡

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Marinette panted as she ran towards the school entrance. In the end, she decided to wear high-waisted, but still appropriate for school, shorts and a plain black shirt with black flats.

Marinette halted at the door of her first class. She quietly opened and sneaked into class. She, of course, glanced at Adrien, who gave her a warm smile. It made her heart melt. She smiled back and proceeded her way onto her seat.

"Only 3 minutes late today, that's a record," whispered Alya jokingly.

"Tell me about it," Marinette gave a silent groan.

Adrien twisted in his seat and faced Marinette. "Hey," he simply greeted with a smile.

"H-Hi," she greeted back with a goofy grin.

 _Cute_ , was all Adrien could think about.

"Adrien!" Came 's voice. "Pay attention!"

Adrien faced back to the board. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As the lesson continued, Marinette could only stare at Adrien's blonde locks. So soft looking. She wished she could just reach over and run her fingers through his hair; she bet it was soft and smelled good.

As time passed by, her daydreams were soon interrupted by the school bell. Her classmates were quick to gather their things and leave to their next class. "Come on, girl!" Alya jabbed Marinette and headed to the door.

"Coming!" Marinette quickly called out and was out the door with her school equipment.

"So….. what was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"You know, the Adrien thing," Alya lead on.

"A-Adrien thing? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, girl! He doesn't usually give you smiles and 'good mornings' especially if he knows it's during class time!" Alya almost shouted.

"W-Well I don't know. He could just be trying to be friendly. Hey look, we've approached our next class so come on," Marionette urged.

"Fine, you're off the hook for now."

Marinette giggled as she pulled the door open, "I know."

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_!" Came a snarky voice.

Ugh, Chloe.


	10. Chapter 10: Mari-who?

**I'm so sorry this chapter is late! I've been sick and have little energy. But because of that, I made this chapter longer :)) Anyway, Thanks for all the support! I love each and every one of you.**

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_!"

"What does this devil want," muttered Alya.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't good," Marinette responded with an eye roll.

"When is it ever good?" Alya snickered.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" demanded Chloe.

"What do you want, Chloe?" sighed Marinette, finally turning to face Chloe.

"What do _I_ want?" Chloe emphasized harshly. "More like, what do _you_ want! Getting close to my Adrikins is off-limits!"

"Uh, and since _when_ were you elected to choose the rules for people?" Alya asked.

"Shut it, four-eyes! This is between Mari _trash_ and I!" Chloe shouted. Class started in a few minutes and Chloe wanted to get the point through Marinette's head before the lesson began. Everyone who was present in the class so far, were quiet and were listening in on the drama Chloe started.

"Mari- who?" A voice came from the doorway.

Marinette and Chloe jumped at the sudden voice and turned to look at who spoke up. There, standing alongside with Nino, was Adrien. The voice belonged to him, and he didn't seem very pleased with Chloe. "She has a name, you know."

"Adrikins!" Chloe rushed to an annoyed Adrien. "I was just trying to protect you from a low-class, no good, person!" She clung to his arm and batted her eyelashes like a butterfly, acting innocent.

"And you think that's what Marinette is?"

"Well, of course! Look at her! She just wants you for money and fame! But I don't, I already have everything," bragged Chloe.

" _Almost_ everything. And stop Chloe! Get off my arm!" Adrien yelled at her. Chloe was shocked, nonetheless, but she untangled herself from Adrien due to his sudden outburst. Adrien started making his way to his seat, leaving Nino behind. Halfway there, he stopped. "Oh, and leave Marinette alone. She's never done anything to you."

The bell rang right after his sentence, and in came the teacher, ordering everyone to sit down at their assigned seats. Chloe clutched an expensive necklace around her neck and stormed out.

¡

¡

Later that day, the bell rang, signaling that morning classes were over and it was now lunch time.

"Hey, you girls want to eat lunch with Nino and I?" Adrien asked, twisting in his seat to face them.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I can't, my mom put me on babysitting duty during lunch," Alya lied.

Alya glanced at Nino for a second with a knowing look. He immediately understood.

"Yeah, and I, uh, have to DJ a party! Sorry bro! Can't go," Nino spoke.

"W-What?!" Marinette knew darn well that they were making excuses. Of course she would love a whole lunch period alone with Adrien but deep inside, she knew she wouldn't be able to survive without fainting.

"Oh, alright that's okay. Shall we go, Marinette?" Adrien asked, standing up and offering his hand to Marinette.

"S-Sure." Marinette shyly took his hand. She could have sworn she heard Chloe screech off in the distance and the sound of Alya and Nino high-fiving as they exited the classroom.

"Sooo," Marinette trailed off as soon as they were outside the school. "Where are we going?"

"I don't have a clue," Adrien admitted with a chuckle.

"W-Well, if you'd like, we can go to my house and eat some sweets. Then we can play Mecha Strike III so that I can beat you again. Unless you think otherwise of my previous statement," Marinette challenged.

"Oh, ho,ho," Adrien said with a playful tone. "Is this a challenge?"

"You know it," Marinette spoke.

"Alright, deal. Let's go eat some treats and play Mecha Strike so that _I_ can beat _you_ ," Adrien emphasized.

"That confidence will go down, trust me, I should know. But, let's go."

Both laughed it off and made their way to her home. They made their way to her room without many interruptions since Marinette's parents were assisting customers in the downstairs bakery.

"Alright, model boy," Marinette started as she popped her head through the trapdoor. Oh no. She forgot all about it. She had put her Adrien-posters back up! And Adrien was right behind her. "Uh, heh heh," she laughed nervously.

"You know, we should probably play in the living room. Don't want crumbs in my room!" She excused nervously.

"Oh, sure! No problem," Adrien smiled. As they made their way living room, Adrien couldn't help but wonder why Marinette suddenly became so nervous. She was doing just fine a few moments ago, so why start now?

"O-okay, here you go," Marinette offered a plate of cookies to Adrien as she sat down in her sofa. Adrien accepted a cookie and settled down next to Marinette, grabbing a controller needed for Mecha Strike in the process.

"You ready to lose?" Adrien challenged.

"Nah, I don't think it's possible for me to lose, but thanks for trying," Marinette responded teasefully. Her confidence came back the instant she grabbed her control.

"We haven't even started and you've already assumed I've lost. How could you?!" Adrien fake exclaimed.

Marinette laughed it off as she and Adrien chose their players. She grabbed another cookie, munching on it as the countdown to the match started.

 _1 2 3. GO!_

Marinette finished her cookie and started attacking Adrien's player. He fought back with struggle but was, so far, managing. Marinette called out her actions as they were being displayed on screen.

"Booyah!" Marinette cried out in success as she threw her arms up and started spinning. "I won once again." Marinette said as she stopped right in front of Adrien. Adrien chuckled and stood up.

"Let's make a bet: If I win the next round, I get to stay for dinner with your family on Friday. If I lose, I will become your personal servant for the rest of the day," Adrien explained as he got closer to her. Only then he realized exactly how close he was to Marinette. He was practically almost touching her nose with his.

Pink dusted Marinette's cheeks as she closed her eyes. Adrien felt like a need to do the same. He leaned closer, closing his eyes shut.

They were so close. So very close. Their lips centimeters away as they leaned even closer.

"Hey everything okay in here?" Came Tom's booming voice.

They yelped and jumped apart, both turning to the source of sound. They were met with Tom's guilty expression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in here. Continue on with your moment," Tom quietly said as he dismissed himself and disappeared out of the room.

Adrien couldn't even look at Marinette. Was he really about to kiss her? God, he couldn't resist the embarrassment. She probably didn't even want to kiss him. She was maybe even thankful her dad marched in! How in the world was he ever going to face Marinette? Luckily, she was the first to break the awkward silence.

"S-Sooooooo, uh, let's g-get to that b-bet," Marinette shyly said. "H-Here you go," she offered him the controller. He quickly took it and made the mistake of looking at Marinette. His face instantly heated up without an explanation.

"R-Right," Adrien stuttered out.

They went back to their normal seating and soon, the game started. The awkwardness and tension faded away as soon as Marinette got concentrated.

Adrien gave his all into this match. He really wanted to have dinner with her lovely family. He wanted to feel the warmth and comfort they provided. That was his motivation.

Marinette was in the lead by only a little and he pushed even harder and made unexpected moves.

" _ADRIEN WINS!"_ The TV announced.

"Ha! I did it! Oh my god I actually did it!" Adrien said in disbelief. "I beat the master! I did it!" cheered Adrien. This time, he stopped right in front of Marinette. "I won the bet," he finished off with a wink.

"Marinette!" came her mother's muffled voice from the bakery below. "School starts in a couple of minutes!"

"Got it, Mom!" Marinette shouted back. "We should probably go now," Marinette said.

"Yeah. Lemme just get my bag and we'll head out the door!"

Marinette giggled in response as she gathered her own belongings. "Dinner shall be fun."

"It will. Especially since I'm going to be there," joked Adrien.

"Yeah right," Marinette joked back. "We're leaving now Maman! See you after school!" She called out as they got out into the sidewalk.

The walk to the school was relatively short. It was literally right next to her home.

¡

¡

"You think anything happened?" Nino asked in a hushed tone as he and Alya walked into class. They immediately spotted Marinette and Adrien in their usual seats with the air around them not much different.

"Doesn't seem like it," Alya sighed. "Oh well, there's always next time."

 _CRASH!_

Alya jolted in surprise. " _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"_ A voice roared.

Uh oh.

 **(~CHAPTER NOT OVER~ I was originally going to end the chapter here but I decided to make this chapter extra long. So you're welcome! Haha, okay keep reading)**

Marinette froze. The tiny hairs at the back of her neck prickled up and she received goosebumps in her arms.

That voice didn't seem very happy. "Where are you, Marinette?" The voice said again, sounding deadly. "You don't deserve Adrien! _I deserve him_!" It shouted.

"Um, I just remembered, I was scheduled a photoshoot this afternoon. Haha, gotta go- bye!" Adrien bolted from the room clutching his bag.

Once it was safe, he called out his transformation. In his place now stood Chat Noir.

"Marinette's in trouble!" He said to himself, worried. He bolted through the classroom's door and frantically looked around the room only to find no Marinette. "You! Where did Marinette go?" He pointed at Alya.

"Chat Noir! This is so awesome! Oh and uh, she just ran out the door. She didn't even say anything," Alya responded giddily.

"Alright, thanks for the help. She'll be safe, I promise. Ta ta." The hero in disguise ran towards the one place he knew Marinette goes during Akuma attacks: the bathroom.

He ran past startled fans and finally came to a halt in front of the bathroom. _I know this is the girl's bathroom but this is for-_

"Tiki, Spots on!" He froze. That must be the catchphrase to transform Ladybug which means he was just about to figure out her identity if he walked in. He heard some shuffling around and then silence. Ladybug must've gone to the crime scene.

Marinette must be home then. If Ladybug transformed in the bathroom, no one is in there.

He ran out the school grounds and was making his way to her home, when he came across Ladybug. "Ladybug! We've got to keep Marinette safe but I don't know where she is! We've got to find her!" He said frantically.

She seemed to hesitate before adding, "It's alright, Chaton. I found her and hid her somewhere safe." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand nervously as she spoke. "But right now, we've got an Akuma to defeat."

As if in cue, an akumatized Chloe came into view. She had the same reversed ladybug pattern as when she did the last time Hawkmoth took over her.

A visible purple butterfly symbol appeared on Chloe. She gave an evil grin before turning to face the two heros. "You two! Give me your miraculous!"

"I'd like to see you try," taunted Chat Noir. "Psst, Ladybug! Where do you think she has the Akuma? She doesn't have earings this time."

Ladybug took notice of the necklace that Chloe had clutched before storming out of the classroom. "It must be in her necklace!"

"Got it!" With that, Chat Noir began distracting Antibug. "Hey, bug! Hand over your necklace, if you will."

"I am Antibug! Hiya!" Chloe called as she attacked Chat with her yo yo.

"Her skills are even better than before!"

"Alright Chat, come here!" Ladybug shouted.

Chat got away from the Akuma and ran alongside Ladybug. As he leapt and Ladybug used her yo yo yo swing herself around, he spoke, "What's the plan? She's not easy and getting that necklace away from her will be even harder."

"I don't know yet but I will look into it. For now, here's what we do."

¡

¡

"I think now would be a great time to use your charm!" Chat said. He was currently using his baton as a shield from Antibug's attacks. As his luck would have it, he had already used his Cataclysm and only had four minutes left.

"Right," Ladybug agreed. "Lucky Charm!" She shouted and threw her yo yo up. A container full of honey fell into her hands. At that moment, Chat jumped back and stood next to the ladybug heroine.

"Ha! Good luck defeating me with that!" taunted Antibug. "Anticharm!" She now held a deadly looking sword.

 _Come on, Ladybug! Come on! Think!_ Ladybug looked at her surroundings. "Aha! I got it! Chat, trying taunting or distracting her. And try to get the weapon away from her," Ladybug quickly finished as she started to do her part of the plan. Chat nodded and went into action.

"Ooh no! What ever will I do? I'm so scared of that sword," Chat taunted. Antibug leaned on the handle part, the sharp point supporting her, giving him a deadpanned look. Chat took the opportunity to use his baton and quickly give a sharp hit at her sword. Her weapon fell to the ground and he quickly grabbed it, leaving Antibug furious.

Ladybug quietly came from behind the akumatized Chloe and poured honey all over her blonde hair.

"My hair!" exclaimed Chloe, guiding her hands to her hair, only to get them stuck. Quickly, Ladybug took the necklace and destroyed it. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" Ladybug freed the white butterfly with a little wave. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

¡

¡

It had been two hours since school ended and they had defeated the Akuma. "Alright, that's it for today," the photographer said. Finally. Adrien had been stuck at a photoshoot and didn't have time to go check up on Marinette.

"We will be heading home now, grab your belongings," Nathalie spoke with little emotion.

"Right." Adrien hurriedly gathered his stuff and headed inside the car. After a few minutes, the big of his house was visible.

Without another word, Adrien fled from the car and into his room. He shut the door and grabbed some Camembert. "Alright, Plagg. Eat up."

"Eager to see your Princess?" Plagg asked in between munches.

"Yes- I mean no! Just eat up, Plagg!" Adrien whined.

"Alright, alright." He took one last bite of his favorite cheese before approving for a transformation.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

¡

¡

"Argh! This homework is killing me, I don't know how to do it!" Marinette threw her pencil across the room. She pushed herself away from her desk, and rolled around before coming to a stop in front of a floating Tiki. "By any chance, do you know any Chemistry?" Marinette asked with a sheepish grin.

Tiki gave her a flat stare before looking towards Marinette's window and flying off. "Lemme guess, that lousy cat?"

A knock at her window answered her question. "Come in, Chat."

Without hesitation, her window flew open and in her bed, sat Chat Noir, looking down on her. "Hello, _Purr_ incess," greeted the black cat heroine.

"Hi, Chat. Hey, do mind helping me with my homework? I've got nothing, my brain is empty," Marinette said.

Chat chuckled. "Of course," he said as he jumped down from her bed. "What subject is it?" He asked as he picked up the pencil on the floor and then made his way to Marinette.

"Chemistry," Marinette explained as Chat pushed her (on her computer chair of course) towards her desk. "Thanks," Marinette said when they came to a stop and she grabbed the pencil out of his hand.

Chat and Marinette spent a good half hour working on her homework. "Finally!" Marinette cheered up there her hands up.

"We're done, Princess." Chat smiled.

"Aww, no don't leave," begged Marinette.

Chat chuckled aloud. "I meant we're done… with _homework_."

 _Uh oh._ Marinette knew what was coming next.

"Aww, my princess wanted to be with me. Do you miss me throughout the day? Am I _that_ handsome?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. He leaned in his face closer to Marinette's to further tease her.

"As if," Marinette scoffed, placing her index finger on his nose and pushing him away.

He flexed his biceps, trying to show off. "Stop it!" Marinette said, her face growing red and forcing herself to look away.

"Fine, but you know you love me!" Chat sang.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"Gladly. Marinette loves me! Marinette loves me!" Chat ran and jumped randomly around her room, singing 'Marinette loves me'.

"Chat! Quiet down! My parents might hear you!" Marinette chased after him, trying to stop him. However, it was little to no use. He was too fast.

"Marinette loves me! Marinette loves me!" Chat continued. "Marinette lo- Woah!" Out of pure luck, Marinette caught his tail and held him still. Chat came crashing down on her bed. Chat was about to jump off her bed just as Marinette reached the top. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it and was now on her bed, and a satisfied Marinette looking down at him.

"Marinette got you," she said with a giggle. "Promise there will be no more of that."

Chat gave a muffled response due to his face lying on a pillow. " _Purr_ omise."

She released his tail. He took the opportunity to turn around and lay on his back. He opened his arms and looked at Marinette. "What? You want me to cuddle with you?" Marinette questioned sarcastically.

"Oh you," Chat said before quickly pulling her into his arms. She gave a small yelp as she fell right into his comforting arms. "There. Much better." He hummed in happiness.

"Chat!" Marinette tried to prop herself on her elbows but Chat wouldn't allow it. He pulled her back down, against his chest. "There's no point in trying, is there?"

"Nope," Chat confirmed. Marinette giggled.

"Alright, you win," Marinette laughed some more as Chat seemed to brighten even more.

"Victory for me!" Chat pulled her in more. Now, Marinette was on her side, resting her head on his arm as the other hugged her. Chat rested his head on top of hers, taking in her scent. _Cinnamon and Sugar_. Their legs were a tangled mess. Neither even cared that they were cuddling. Even if it was out of nowhere. Sleep made its way to them and before they knew it, they were asleep, their shared warmth keeping them from the cold.

Plagg made his way out of the miraculous and Tiki flew up to him leading him to her tiny bed. "Aren't they adorable," Tiki cooed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to suffer with a love sick idiot trying to figure out if he loves Ladybug or Marinette, when they're the same person!" Plagg shouted.

Adrien stirred around, burying his face deeper into Marinette's hair. "Quiet down, Plagg!" Tiki scolded in a whisper.

"Sorry, sorry," Plagg rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what I'm getting at, is that we plan tomorrow hidden in Marinette's backpack."

"Why not now?"

"Because I need sleep!"

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow then. It's settled."


	11. Chapter 11: Wait- WHAT! (part 1)

**This chapter is realllyyy short and sorry about that but school is starting soon for me and I have my swim team practice and I'm going to a new school and it's just ugh! So sorry! The next chapter will just be a part two of this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Alright, calm down. You'll have to speak to him sooner or later," Nathalie told herself. It was well past midnight and she was thinking about the Adrien-thing. "Adrien is Chat Noir. No big deal, right? I mean, he saves the world and works alongside with Ladybug and is super famous and- and-"

"Nathalie?" asked a voice. She whisked around and was met with Gabriel Agreste.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone home, by now?" Gabriel questioned.

"M-My apologies, sir. I-I shall be heading home now. Goodnight, sir!" She excused herself and left the room. She practically ran out the building.

Gabriel was beyond confused but managed to keep a straight face. "She's up to something," concluded Gabriel before exiting the room and heading off.

¡

¡

" _I've got to say Chat, I'm disappointed. I expected someone..._ _ **better**_ _. Not you. I guess this is the_ _ **end**_ _of us!"_

" _Ladybug? Please don't do this! Ladybug!"_

Adrien shot up from the bed, beads of sweat rolling down his face. It was just a nightmare. He felt movement and looked at his surroundings. Oh, he was at Marinette's house. _In her room, in her bed._ Oh god, that was enough for his face to heat up. Marinette stirred and seemed to reach out for him unconsciously. He smiled and layed back down, accepting the warmth of Marinette and her cuddles.

This is something he could get used to. He smiled against her hair, feeling happy. Marinette was such a great person. He sighed, thinking about just how _great_ she really was. Pretty amazing if you ask him.

Without notice, he closed his eyes and fell back into a slumber.

¡

¡

"Marinette, your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late!" Came her mother's muffled voice from under the trapdoor.

"Got it, Mom," Marinette reassured sleepily. She groaned and stretched out her arms with a yawn. She stopped her alarm and looked back at a sleeping Chat. She gave a warm smile before saying, "Chat, you have to go now. I've got school and I'm sure you do too."

"Nooooo," Chat groaned. He kept his eyes shut as he protested, grasping Marinette in the process.

"If you don't let me go, I won't let you come in anymore," she smirked as he immediately woke up and sat up.

"You're so unfair," he pouted.

"I know," she giggled. "But come on now, you have to leave. You can come tonight."

Chat grinned at that. "Deal." He gave a two-finger salute and left.

Marinette sighed and gave a giggle. That cat was going to be the end of her. Oh well, time to get ready for school.


	12. Chapter 12: Wait- WHAT! (part 2)

**I'm not even going to make an excuse. The reason this is sooo late is because I watch too much Shane Dawson and Netflix…..and I have a lot of homework**

"Hooray, Marinette has made it to school seconds before the bell rings!" Alya exclaimed jokingly.

"But I still made it!" Marinette laughed.

"Yeah, but it barely counts!"

"H-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Told you it was seconds before the bell rang," Alya said as she crossed her arms and laughed.

¡

¡

 _Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back!_ Adrien mentally scolded himself. Ever since the morning he had, his mind kept going back to Marinette. How did he not notice what an amazing girl she was, before? He had no idea. _Okay, maybe just a little peek won't hurt._ He gave in. If it had been another moment without seeing Marinette's soft features and beautiful eyes, he would have exploded. He turned in his seat slightly and glanced at Marinette.

She was busily scribbling away the notes displayed on the board. _Okay, now look away. I said look away!_ Adrien looked back at the board. He didn't realize how hard it was going to be to avert his gaze from her. He had to practically force himself. He gave a sigh and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. All he could think about was the girl with blue hair, done in pigtails and her blue-bell eyes. _But, which girl was he thinking about_? The one who sat behind him or the girl who worked with him, her identity hidden with a mask. He couldn't decide.

¡

¡

 _Concentrate, concentrate!_ Marinette was having a hard time paying attention to anything. A certain cat was all she could think of. Ever since the morning she had, his mischievous smirk and determined eyes wouldn't leave her brain. She looked back up at the board and scribbled down her notes. She noticed Adrien cause some movement but didn't pay attention to it. Instead, she payed attention to the board. Eventually, her thoughts went back to Chat.

 _Dammit, why can't I concentrate?! Chat, this is your fault!_ Marinette mentally cursed him. She gave up on the lesson and instead let her mind wander to Chat. She missed his warmth and wished she could cuddle up against him in this moment. Wishing she could run her hand through his messy, soft hair. She gave a sigh. _I hope he visits tonight._ For the rest of the school day, all she could think about was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. _But which boy was she thinking about?_ The boy who sat in front of her, or the boy who worked alongside her, his identity hidden by a mask. She couldn't decide.

¡

¡

"Hello?! Earth to Marinette!" Alya waved a hand in front of a daydreaming Marinette. When no response came, Alya nudged her shoulder. "Marinette!"

"Ah! Huh- What? Akuma?" Marinette stammered.

"Akuma?" Alya broke into laughter. "No silly! School's over!"

"Wait what? Really?"

"Yes. And lucky for you, I wrote down your notes. You were so distracted today! What's up?"

"Oh n-nothing."

"Hey girls," Nino greeted as he and Adrien came walking up to them.

"Hey Nino," they both said.

"H-hey Marinette," Adrien smiled.

"Hi Adrien. What's up?" Marinette said without a stutter. She didn't even feel nervous or anxious talking to him. What's happening?

Adrien seemed to blush hard. "N-nothing. About you what? I mean!- You what about? No, ah. I mean, what about you?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm just looking forward to tonight."

Alya and Nino stood off to side watching them have conversation, their jaws dropping with every sentence they shared. Marinette not stuttering, blushing, _or_ even mixing up sentences?! Adrien blushing, stuttering, _and_ mixing up sentences?! What was going on!?

"Really? What for?" Adrien gave a smirk.

"U-uh, I'm expecting a visit from someone," Marinette explained.

Adrien's smirk fell and his blush increased. He knew she was talking about his visits to her as Chat.

"O-oh, well, I hope you have a great night then."

"Thanks you too," Marinette smiled sweetly

 _What a beautiful smile. So cute!_ Adrien almost squealed of happiness from Marinette's cuteness but he kept it in. Instead, he gave a shy smile.

"Alright, what do you say we go to the park?" Alya broke the silence.

"Sure thing!" agreed Marinette.

"Yeah, that'd be fun," chimed in Adrien.

"Alright, so what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Nino said.

The walk to the park was relatively short. It was a beautiful day to be outside. "Oh! Oh!" Marinette started, like an excited child. "I call the swings!" She ran to a swing, and sat on it. She swung her feet back and forth and motioned the others to come.

They did so. But there was only 2 swings left available. "It's alright guys, I don't need to swing," Adrien said.

"You sure?" asked his best friend.

"I'm sure," the blonde assured. He walked over to a close bench and sat.

Adrien looked over to Marinette and a happy smile spread across his face. It seemed like slow motion as she closed her eyes and smiled so happily. She swung high, the same smile on her face, laughter overcoming her. She was beautiful.

"Adrien!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? What?- Akuma?"

Alya laughed. "No, silly! I was going to say it's your turn for the swing."

"Oh, thank you," Adrien grinned as he walked over and sat in the offered swing...right next to Marinette's. He beamed as he swung in rhythm with Marinette. Her smile as happy as his.

 _Riiiiinnng! Riiiiinnng!_

He stopped his swinging and answered his phone. "Yes?"

"A-Adrien, I-I need to talk t-to you.." Nathalie quietly through the phone. She seemed….nervous.

This worried Adrien. If Nathalie was nervous, it must be mean something bad. His father must've-

"Adrien?"

"R-Right, I'll be home in a moment," answered Adrien. He ended the call and turned to his friends. "I have to go. Sorry guys, maybe we can do this again another time?"

"Yeah!" agreed Marinette.

"Alright, siya!" He ran home. Might as well get the bad news out of the way. Oh how he hoped his father hadn't pulled him out of school.

"I'm here!" Adrien blurted as he bursted from the doors.

Nathalie was waiting for him anxiously at the top of the staircase. "It'd b-be better if I tell you privately." She explained.

He agreed and they went into his room. "Alright, what is it?" Adrien asked. "M-My father didn't kick m-me out of school, did he? Or did he t-"

"Adrien," Nathalie took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure this is important and I couldn't keep it from you. I… I k-know y-you're Ch-Chat N-Noir."

Adrien's blood ran cold. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. His mind repeated her words over and over, trying to process what she said. _No. It couldn't be._

"Wait- What?! I-I don't know what you're talking about," Adrien tried.

"Adrien, I s-saw Chat Noir d-detransform i-into you. I-I won't tell anyone!" She promised.

"Well, I guess I don't have to hide anymore," Plagg yawned.

Nathalie screamed. "What is that?! We need to call-"

"Nice going, Plagg. I could've convinced her I wasn't Chat Noir," Adrien argued.

"Yeah, well now she looks dead."

Adrien turned and looked at Nathalie, who now lay on the ground motionless. "Huh, she does look dead." Adrien shrugged and met Plagg again. "Wait! She looks dead!" He suddenly realized, turning again to Nathalie. He kneeled down next to her and shook her. "Nathalie! Calm down! I'll explain everything!"

She blinked. "Oh my gosh, I'm magic! I brought her back to life!" exclaimed Adrien.

"What?" Blinked Nathalie.

"Nothing. Now, I'm just going to explain everything."

As he said these words, Gabriel walked up to his bedroom door, which was slightly opened. He peeked into the room and saw Nathalie and Adrien talking. "Hmm, what might they be talking about?" It was then that he decided to eavesdrop…

 _ **Dun dun dun!**_ **I should stop with the cliffhangers XD**


	13. I'm trying my best

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter. Don't worry! The story will continue in the next chapter but it won't be coming in quite a while. There's issues I have. My best friend is my world and he's become suicidal. I need to be there for him and I have barely even started 3 paragraphs into the next chapter. My best friend needs me. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. I don't know what to do and I'm trying my best. I hope you guys understand


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this chapter isn't long and it's late. Thanks for all the support everyone gave me. My best friend is feeling happy now, but in order for that to happen, I think we can't be friends anymore. And that breaks my heart. He is a good person. The situation is complicated, but as for now, we're not friends. But, thanks for everything guys. Now read!**

Gabriel leaned his ear closer to the small opening of the door. _Ugh, they're too far. All I hear is mumbling!_ Gabriel thought, frustrated. He leaned even closer, enough to sneak some words here and there but not enough to listen to the full conversation.

He managed to catch the words, "Camembert- Stinky- secret- Plagg- Window- " and Gabriel could've sworn he heard another voice in the room but no one else was present.

Maybe if he just leaned a little cl- _Creaakkk!_ Gabriel's blood ran cold. Dammit, he leaned to close. The chatter inside the room quickly went silent and panicked. Thankfully, Gabriel was quick and hid before he was caught eavesdropping.

Whatever they were talking about, it must have been important. And Gabriel had his mind set to finding out what it was.

¡

¡

"Tiki?" Marinette asked.

Nibbling on a cookie, Tiki simply answered, "Yes?"

"I…" Marinette hesitated. "I'm confused about... something."

"What is it?"

"It's- it's about l-lo-l"

"Come on, say it." Tiki encouraged.

"It's about love!" Marinette finally shouted out.

"Mari, sweetie, everything okay up there?" Came her mother's muffled voice through the trapdoor.

"Y-Yeah! Everything is completely fine!"

"Love, eh?" teased Tiki.

"Y-Yeah," blushed Marinette.

"Well if you want my opinion on it, love is not difficult. You just make it difficult. If you love two, go for second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

"Wise much?" joked Marinette. But she knew that Tiki's words were true. And as much as she didn't want to believe them, they were right. She wasn't sure if she still loved Adrien. Well, of course she still had feelings, but they weren't as strong. They had drifted away. But landed onto someone else.

Chat.

¡

¡

"Finally!" Adrien groaned as he plopped down on his bed. It was already night time and he had barely finished doing everything in his schedule.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Plagg asked.

"What?"

"Visiting your princess. Duh!" Plagg explained. Secretly, Plagg just wanted to see Tiki.

"You're right! Plagg, Claws Out!"

Plagg rolled his eyes with a smile as he was sucked into Adrien's ring.

¡

¡

Marinette lay in her bed, conflicting with her feelings.

 _Tap, Tap._

The familiar sound brought a smile to her face. She sat up and unlatched her window, allowing a cat heroine to slip in.

Chat sat on her bed and smiled at her. "Hey princess," he whispered.

"Hello, kitten," she whispered back with a yawn.

Chat tilted his head. He gave a small smile. "Tired, princess?"

"Very."

It was a quiet night and the only thing lighting her room was her fairy lights that gave a low glow.

He gently pushed her down on her back so that she could rest. Marinette pulled him down with her, allowing warmth between both of them. Cuddling with Chat had become her favorite thing to do.

She wrapped her arms around him and he welcomed her into a hug. They lay there for a few minutes, appreciating the moment. Marinette buried her nose closer to Chat, starting to drift into sleep. Chat rest his head atop of her head, allowing the strawberry smell to reach him.

Eventually, they both fell asleep in that position, cuddling. Chat's low purring was the only sound in the room.

His ring started beeping, and flashed a bright green. Out came Plagg, stretching his arms. "Tiki?" He whispered.

"Over here," came a voice. Plagg caught sight of the cute bug kwami and followed.

"I'm tired, aren't you?" Plagg asked, tiredness visible in his face.

"Yeah, I am." Tiki confessed.

"Alright, well tomorrow let's meet up again while these two kiddos are in class."

"Okay," Tiki said sleepily as she cuddled up to Plagg and fell asleep.

 **I didn't bother to proofread this. Sorry if there's mistakes. I just have a lot on my mind...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for publishing this chapter legit 4 days before a full month. It's just….. FILLIE. I've been reading fanfiction and I'm addicted. Oh, and me and my best friend have found a way to be together again and ahhh, my life couldn't be better right now**

Alya should be paying attention to class but couldn't. Lately, Marinette had been acting odd. And so had Adrien. _Especially_ Adrien. It was like if he had suddenly clicked and noticed Marinette. And Marinette. Well,Marinette seemed like she _unclicked_ and _not_ noticed Adrien. It was like they reversed crushes.

Alya looked at Marnette at the corner of her eye. Usually, Marinette would be staring at the blonde's head, daydreaming. Now, she was actually paying attention and writing g down notes. _Weird._

Next, Alya glanced at Adrien. He was... _distracted._ More specifically, distracted trying to sneak gpances at Marinette secretly. Not that Marinette took notice,but boy did Alya did.

Something wasn't adding up. Something had happened. Alya knew _something_ had happened between them. There must have been something!

It seemed like Marinette had lost her interest in Adrien. But why? Alya could only think of one reason.

 _There was someone else._

¡

¡

"Hey, wanna come over?" Marinette asked after the bell rang, signaling the school day was over.

"Sure," Alya agreed and gathered her stuff. "Out we go!" She pointed to the door as they started walking out.

Once they got to Marinette's room, Alya noticed something was off. Marinette's walls were bare.

No Adrien posters.

Alya lifted her brow as she spoke, "And where are all your Adrien posters?"

"Huh? Oh, those? I put them away," Marinette shrugged off.

"You know, you've been acting weird lately. You're not Adrien-obsessed," Alya pointed out as she sat on the chaise.

Marinette gave a nervous laugh. "W-Well, I guess I realized I was kind of crazy and ahem, got over him?" She finished weakly.

"WHAT?!" Alya yelled. "One day, you're completely head-over-heels for him and the next day you're 'Over him'?!" She repeated Marinette's words.

"Well when you put it that way…" Marinette dragged off.

 _Tap Tap._

Marinette froze. _It better not be that stupid cat!_

Alya quirked up. "What was that!"

"Ahahhahah," Marinette laughed nervously. " _It must be a bird that hit the window_." She said louder than necessarily.

Outside, Chat waited patiently. That is, until he heard Marinette. "Shoot, I forgot she invited Alya over!"

Chat thought for a moment. It was like a lightbulb light up. "Aha! I've got it! _Chirp Chirp_!" He tried to mimic a bird's song.

Marinette facepalmed. Could he be any _more_ obvious. "Um, I'll go check it out. Why don't you go down to the bakery and grab some snacks for us?"

Alya smiled at that. "Definitely." Alya disappeared down the stairs.

"Phew," Marinette breathed out, relieved. She climbed up to her bed and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?! I have a friend over!" Marinette scolded Chat.

"Sorry princess, I forgot that you invited Alya over," Chat apologized.

"Fne. I'll forgive you this- Wait! What do you mean you 'forgot' I invited a friend over and how did you know it was Alya?"

Chat tensed. "Lucky guess?" He shrugged.

"Marinette! I'm coming up! A little help with the snacks?" Came Alyas muffled voice under the hatch to her bedroom.

"Coming!" Marinette shouted back. "Okay, go Chaton. Come back later, alright?"

"Alright," Chat huffed. "I bid my goodbye, princess." He winked and gave a final kiss to Marinette's hand before leaping off.

Alya's head popped through the open trapdoor. "Who were you talking to?" She asked as she came in with the snacks.

"Uh, w-with the bird who hit my window! Yeah, I was um, comforting it before letting it fly off," Marinette excused.

Thankfully, Alya bought it. "If you say so. Anyways, I brought us a quiche and some cookies."

"Great," Marinette smiled.

¡

¡

Chat sat, his legs dangling off the side on the rooftop of a random building. He gave a long sigh.

He was glad Plagg was sucked into his Miraculous, or else, he knew he would be teasing him about being sad that he couldn't be with his Princess.

He couldn't help it! She was just this amazing, beautiful, wonderful person. Who wouldn't want to be with her?

Wait. Who wouldn't want want to be with her! There must've been dozens of boys who wanted to steal his princess.

 _He had competition._

¡

¡

"Hahaha," Marinette fake laughed at Alya's terrible joke. "You know, you should really get going." She implied.

"Oh,alright," Alya wiped away a tear from her laughter. "Bye Mar."

"Bye, Al." She watched as Alya disappeared below the trap door. As soon as she was gone, she let out a sigh.

She _reallllyyy_ wanted to be with Chat right now. His warmth and nice scent became like an addiction.

Especially since cold weather was approaching.

She wished she could hear the sound of his tapping against her window, begging to be let in.

 _Tap Tap._

Wait. She was imagining right? There's now at that that just-

 _Tap Tap._

She opened her window and in he came. "Were you waiting outside this whole time?" She asked with amusement.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Maybe not."

"The world will never know," Marinette joked.

"You're right. You'll never know," Chat winked.

"But I'm not the world," Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion.

"But you're my world."

Marinette squeaked. She hadn't expected his next level of flirting. She blushed uncontrollably and she didn't dare look at him. She could just _feel_ that stupid smirk on his face. "You're so cheesy," she blushed.

"And you love it."

"Maybe. Maybe not"

"The world will never know," Chat repeated as he recalled her exact words.

Marinette smirked. "Stop," she laughed and teasingly tapped his nose with her index finger.

"I was hoping you'd say I was your world too," Chat spoke softly. Marinette looked up and stared at his eyes.

His green eyes were really pretty. Almost familiar but she couldn't understand how. "You are," she whispered so softly, her words were almost inaudible. She hadn't realized what she had said until the words left her mouth.

Chat smiled a genuine smile. Not his usual flirty, cocky smile. But a smile that held happiness. Staring into his eyes became addicting. She couldn't- wouldn't- look away. She was already lost in them.

 **I'm such a slacker. Oh whale ? :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'll try and upload every week on Friday. Why? Because I need to update more often :)) This is just to prepare for what's coming next...**

Tiki silently nibbled on her cookies. She heard some shuffling through the fabric of Marinette's purse. It was the usual day of waiting in her purse, pretending she didn't exist.

It was Tiki's least favorite part of the day. School time. It was so boring. Too boring.

Tiki decided that maybe one peek out of the purse would be okay. Maybe even try and sneak into Marinette's backpack to meet up with Plagg? Yeah, she'll try that.

Carefully and with caution, Tiki slipped out of Marinette's purse without getting noticed and into the backpack she went. To her surprise, Plagg was already waiting there for her. "Took you long enough," Plagg grunted, almost silently.

"Sorry," Tiki smiled apologetically. "I was scared to get caught," her voice a whisper.

"Tiks (Teeks), that's what we're always supposed to be worried about."

"Lower your voice," Tiki scolds. The bell rang at that moment, drowning out her words. They froze. Suddenly, they were being lifted and they heard chattering.

"Oh no. We estimated the time wrong. Plagg you're not supposed to be here. You need to get back at Adrien," Tiki panicked. Being stuck inside Marinette's back pack wasn't fun and once she found out Chat Noir's Kwami was in with her, it was sure going to be a disaster.

"Tiki?" Marinette's voice called in a panicked whisper.

"In here!" Tiki replied from inside. The backpack was being open and Marinette's first expression was relief. For like 0.0000373 seconds.

Horror, confusion, and disbelief soon took over. "T-Tiki?" Marinette stuttered. "Who is that?"

All Tiki could do was sheepishly smile.

¡

¡

"Okay, so lemme get this straight!" Marinette paced around her room, not looking at the two Kwamis. "You two have been conversing with each other during my school hours?! You two had the genius idea to meet up in my bag! Do you know what this means! In order to return you, I have to know who Chat Noir is! Oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm not ready for this!" Marinette ranted. Suddenly, she stopped to a halt. "Wait, this means that Chat Noir is in my classroom?!"

Uh oh.

 **Insta:**

 **Anyways, this is just to prepare you for (possibly) Friday.**


	17. Chapter 16

Adrien sighed as he slouched against the car seat. "Today was greaaaattt," Adrien groaned with the little energy he had left. "Plagg, how are you holding up?" He opened his book bag, only to his books and school materials. He froze. "P-Plagg?"

Oh no, no, no, no. Did he leave him behind at school? Did he drop him? Oh god, if he had dropped him-

"Stop the car!" He heard himself shout. The car stopped and Gorilla gave him a questioning look. "I...I forgot some of my homework at school! I need it for tomorrow!" He easily made an excuse.

With a nod, the car starting heading back towards the building everyone called school.

He almost ran out but stopped himself when he spotted Marinette talking to her backpack. Wait, her backpack?

Adrien took a few steps closer to see better. "T-Tikk? Who is that?" He heard her ask.

Who's Tiki?

"T-That's P-Plagg. C-Chat N-Noir's k-kwami," he heard a little voice said.

Whose voice does that belong- wait! Plagg? Chat Noir's kwami? Tiki? Plagg!

"What! Tiki! D-Does he know! How did this happen! How long has this been going on? Kwami? How-what-why?! Plagg? Is my identity no longer a secret? Oh my god, does Chat know?!" Marinette exploded with questions. Before he knew it, she looked from side to side, before running off.

"Wait!" He wanted to say. But he didn't. He processed her words.

Secret Identity? Tiki? She knows about kwamis? Plagg?

His heart stopped. There was only one answer to everything.

Marinette….

 _Marinette was Ladybug._

Adrien gasped, all air leaving his lungs. He stumbled back and suddenly, he wasn't able to breathe. As if his discovery was too much to handle. It all made sense. Her name started with an M, she and Ladybug never appeared at the same time, when one appears, the other suddenly disappears.

 _No, it can't be. Does this mean this whole time she's been playing with me?! Playing with my feelings? As both Marinette and Ladybug._

 _Maybe knowing her identity wasn't what he wanted after all…_


End file.
